


Amphibia:The lost episode

by Hitlertheduck



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitlertheduck/pseuds/Hitlertheduck
Summary: I find a lost episode of Amphibia and creepy stuff happens. I'm not responsible if you contract AIDS from this story.
Kudos: 5





	Amphibia:The lost episode

I’m a huge fan of Amphibia, much like everyone else (I know because I can read minds). I had just gotten home from my 8 hour job and was prepared to watch some Amphibia on Disney XD. 

I sat on my couch like an absolute badass and turned on the TV, unaware of the horrors that awaited me and my eyebrows. 

The intro started out normally, showing Anne going through the Plantars garden and showing the Plantars coming out of the house alongside her, though something struck me as off. Instead of showing the usual scenes of Anne and the Plantars getting into wacky hijinks, there were just scenes of 9/11 being shown while pictures of Ronald McDonald making out with Dio Brando flashed on screen for short periods of time. I continued watching because a teeny tiny bit of jizz escaped from my pee hole at the sight of my Ronald x Dio ship coming true.

The episode began outside in a completely grassy field. Amphibia, Sprig, and a third person who had a black burlap sack over their head were being loaded onto an airplane at gunpoint by Hop Pop. The group marched on board, Hop Pop shut the door and the plane began to take off into the air. 

Hop Pop forcefully made the three prisoners sit down while he stood in the center with his gun held in the air. He then pulled out his phone and started to talk into it to someone whose voice was hard to hear. He then hung up and looked back at the three of them.

“The flight plan that I just filed with the agency lists me, my men, Dr. Pavel but only one of you!” said Hop Pop

Hop Pop then opened up the door to the plane to show that he wasn’t kidding around, while a large gust of wind immediately entered the room and the clear sky was in full view.

“FIRST ONE TO TALK GETS TO STAY ON MY AIRCRAFT” declared Hop Pop.

Hop Pop then forcefully grabbed Anne by the arm and held her outside of the airplane. He then got his gun out again and held it against her neck.

“WHO PAID YOU TO GRAB DR. PAVEL?”

This line really made me confused, there was no one named Dr. Pavel in Amphibia. I figured that it was just an error in the series and continued watching.

Hop Pop was waiting for Anne to answer his question but she just stayed silent the entire time. Hop Pop knew that she probably wouldn’t talk, so he unloaded a gunshot away from Anne’s head. He then grabbed her and threw her back with the other two.

“SHE DIDN’T FLY SO GOOD, WHO WANTS TO TRY NEXT?”

Hop Pop then forcefully grabbed Sprig and did the same as he did to Anne. He made sure to press the gun against his neck to make sure that he didn’t miss this time.

“TELL ME ABOUT BANE, WHY DOES HE WEAR THE MASK?”

This was starting to make me so frightened that I had to cuddle with my anime body pillow of Zone-tan in order to keep from cracking under the pressure. Don’t talk shit about my lifestyle, my waifu faggotry gives me super strength.

Sprig just stayed silent towards Hop Pop’s statement.

Hop Pop yelled “A LOTTA LOYALTY FOR A HIRED GUN”

A voice then came from the third person sitting in the very back who said calmly “or perhaps he’s wondering why one would shoot a man before throwing him out of a plane.”

Hop Pop just smiled and said “WELL AT LEAST YOU CAN TALK WHO ARE YOU?”

The man said “it doesn’t matter who we are, what matters is our plan”

Hop Pop then pulled off the man’s sheet and, to my surprise, it was Jerry Seinfeld!

I was shitting my pants so hard that my body shot up into the air until I was in space and I crashed into a satellite, which sent me shooting back down towards earth until I crashed and created a fiery explosion which consumed the house. My house was now destroyed but surprisingly enough my TV was still fine so I kept watching the episode.

Hop Pop looked up at Jerry Seinfeld and noticed that he was wearing a baseball Umpire helmet on his head.

Hop Pop then looked at Jerry and asked “If I pull that off will you die?”

“It would be extremely painful” said Jerry.

“You’re a funny guy”

“For you”

I was shaking in terror right now. I had been terrified of Jerry Seinfeld since I was 5 years old from the time where we and my friends played ring toss except instead of having bottles, it was my erect dick, and instead of having rings, we used Seinfeld DVDs. Definitely not my finest hour. 

The episode made me so scared that I began to sweat. I sweated so much that I flooded the entire city and killed the entire population of Gotham. My TV was still fine though so I kept watching.

Hop Pop smirked and asked “was getting caught part of your plan?”

“Of course”

This just made Hop Pop even more curious.

Hop Pop then said “Well congratulations, you got yourself caught, now what’s the next step of your master plan?”

This time it was Jerry Seinfeld’s turn to smirk. He said “infecting the entire population of Amphibia with the Seinfeld virus”

Hop Pop wondered what he meant by that, but his question was soon answered when he saw who it was piloting the plane. He was Jerry Seinfeld too!

Hop Pop then looked at Anne and Sprig, but before he could do anything, Jerry Seinfeld ripped off his Umpire helmet and jumped at the two of them, biting each of them on the arm. 

Anne and Sprig vibrated and sputtered until after a while, they’d been transformed into exact duplicates of Jerry Seinfeld!

Hop Pop was freaked out now and so was I.

Hop Pop was staring in disbelief as to what was occurring around him. He was so shocked by this turn of events that he wasn’t even able to react in time when Jerry Seinfeld jumped at Hop Pop and bit him on the hand.

Hop Pop looked at his hand with absolute horror as his skin began to turn white. He screamed as he turned into a Jerry Seinfeld.

Soon in a matter of hours the entire population of Amphibia had mutated into Jerry Seinfelds!

The credits then began to roll and I was terrified beyond belief. Amphibia was not a wholesome fun show for kids like I had thought, it was all evil and stuff and it made shed my skin like a candy wrapper coming off of chocolate and regrow it.

I then calmed down and went to the bathroom which was still intact despite the house getting destroyed in order to wash up and calm myself down. 

I did my business and then went to wash my hands but what I saw in the mirror horrified me to my very core. 

I had mutated into a Jerry Seinfeld!

As I type this I can feel my brain mutating to match his and my will becoming his own. If you’re reading this then please, warn the world because Jerry Seinfeld wants us all to become hi-

What’s the deal with people thinking I say what’s the deal with? I never did that once in my whole career.


End file.
